Battle of the Gods (Pt 1)
by Angel M. Aguilar
Summary: Two gods will face meet commence a life changing battle for three brothers.


The Battle of the Gods (Pt. 1)

By Angel M. Aguilar Rosas

No one would believe what happened that night. Everyone awoke as if nothing had happened. Ulises woke up early in the morning to make breakfast for David and Alexis. I wondered greatly why they acted as if nothing occurred the night before. Then it dawned on me, he wiped their memories. That dirty pile of trash, and he arrived so silently and mysteriously. He arrived like Batman creeping up on his enemies. It all started at exactly five in the afternoon yesterday.

Ulises turned on the television to watch what he called the greatest cartoon series ever known to man. This cartoon was "The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack". As Ulises watched the cartoon, his two other siblings gathered around Ulises like male penguins during winter.

"Man," said David with a hint of melancholy in his voice, "Wouldn't it be spectacular if they came to life?" Suddenly, a harsh pounding came from the front door.

"Well, go open it you useless badger." Alexis exclaimed to Ulises with a touch sass in his voice.

"Have you learned nothing about horror films? Every time a character goes and investigates something out of the ordinary, they either die or get possessed by a demonic four-year-old girl." Ulises responded.

What happened next nearly scared the three siblings half to death. Within a second, the door was torn apart and burned. As the brothers fell to their knees, two figures walked into the house. As they realized who these figures were, they all gasped simultaneously. One of the men appeared to be oval shaped with deep blue skin, similar to that of a blue whale swimming in the ocean. He had muscles with veins coursing past them, and a six-pack more majestic than an eagle soaring beyond the horizon.

The other was the most handsome person you will ever see. His glossy white hair reminded me if the sun shining through the clouds. His lips were pink and perfect. His eyes were a dark ocean, you would fear that if you fell in, you would never reach the light of day again. His smile was like a trance, calling your name and inviting you to a beautiful island full of candy.

"Hello," the blue figure finally spoke, "they call me Captain K'nuckles. And this here is my old pal Flapjack." The two figures stood tall and firm in the dark room.

"He's here," whispered Flapjack, "It's time."

"Place this in your head." Exclaimed K'nuckles. He tossed half of an orb to Flap, and they both placed it on top of their head. Suddenly, they melted into a form of slime, and the blobs of slime moved towards each other. The siblings did not know how to process what they were seeing. Alexis and David were in pure shock, while Ulises was smiling and freaking out at the sight of his two heroes. Once the blobs of slime touched, they became one giant blob and started taking a human-like shape once more. When the figure was finished forming, the three siblings were in pure shock.

"W-w-who are you?!" David nearly shrieked in fear.

"We are one. We are all. We are the answer to peace and perfect humanity." The tall but very muscular figure exclaimed. "My name however, is… John Cena." As he said his name, air horns started playing a tune out of nowhere. He stood tall and proud as he exposed his bare chest to everyone there.

"How lovely," said a deep and dark voice from behind Ulises. He instantly jumped towards John in a state of shock, shortly followed by his siblings afterwards. The tall, shady person in front of a giant hole in the wall, which caused everyone to wonder why a ten foot hole was in the wall in the first place. He was a gentleman with a sneaky smirk on his face. His hair was the color of clouds on a rainy day. His eyes were a brown color, like the bark on a tree. He wore a shirt which appeared to be covered in pictures of catfish. "My name is Dennis," the figure said, "Dennis Martinez. John, are you ready?"

John Cena jammed his fist into the palm of his hand as he bared his chest for the world to see. "Why of course, lets do this." He exclaimed with a slight smirk on his face. The three siblings would witness a battle that would be life changing.

The End

(For now…)


End file.
